


Control

by Slurrrp69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69
Summary: If there is one thing that Hinata has learned since the start of this whole killing game, it’s that Komaeda loved giving up control.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Control

If there is one thing that Hinata has learned since the start of this whole killing game, it’s that Komaeda loved giving up control.

Lord knows he’d told him that enough times. But you can’t blame Hinata for being slow to catch up when Komaeda often acted so differently from what he’d say. It had confused Hinata at first, how Komaeda would say he wanted Hinata to use him, take control over him, own him, but then be the one to push him down and ride him without any input from Hinata. 

But when Komaeda kept repeating those sentiments, every time they had even a second of private time, Hinata decided to man up and be the one to take initiative this time around.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, it’s not often that we spend our freetime in your quarters. What did you have planned for today?”

“W-well” Hinata answers nervously.

“Ah! Could it be, you have finally decided to take me up on my offer?” Komaeda asks, pushing Hinata back towards the bed, his other hand reaching up to fiddle with Hinata’s tie.

“T-that’s right!” Hinata answers, surprising Komaeda, who stopped his movements allowing a slow smile to break across his face.

“Ahh is that so?” He asks wrapping his arms around himself, “Ahh I’m so glad that my body can serve such a great purpose to such great hope. Please Hinata-kun, use me to your fulfillment, allow my body to serve your hope,”

“Alright, take of your jacket,” Hinata commands, still unsure. Komaeda complies immediately, ripping his jacket off and dropping it on the floor, staring at Hinata awaiting his next order. “A-and the rest of your clothes,” he says, stepping back to sit on the bed.

Komaeda complies pulling off his shirt, and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. Hinata loosens his tie, tossing it aside and opening up the top buttons on his shirt. “Get on your knees,”

Komaeda’s cock was standing erect, dripping at simply the instructions, at simply finally experiencing Hinata taking command. He goes down shakily on his bony knees, eyes focused only on Hinata.

“Good, now come over here,”, Komaeda grins crawling over to kneel in front of Hinata’s open legs. He raises his right leg, lifting his foot up to Komaeda’s cheek, nudging him with it. “Take them off,”

“Yes, sir,” Komaeda responds, slowly, sensually undoing the shoelaces and slipping off Hinata’s shoe, then his sock, taking the time to kiss each toe as well as the flat of his foot, making him squirm. He leaves one last kiss on his ankle, before lowering that foot and lifting the other. Undoing the shoelace with his teeth, making Hinata gulp.

“G-good boy,”

“Ahhh,” Komaeda moans at the praise, his cock creating a puddle on the floor in front of him.

Hinata unzips his pants taking out his own length, Komaeda instinctively nears it, “Here,” he says, “Suck”. Komaeda is eager to do as told, immediately sinking the hope's shaft down his throat, making Hinata moan. He pulls back and begins bobbing his head, intent on pleasuring his master as best as possible.

Hinata’s hands tangle themselves into Komaeda’s wild hair. His foot reached over to stroke Komaeda. A little awkward at first, though quickly gaining his rhythm. Komaeda jolts in surprise at the motion, gagging on Hinata’s length and pulling back gasping. Hinata does not relent though, and Komaeda can barely catch his breath, unable to fully continue with what he was doing and only giving Hinata a couple of kitten licks before he tenses up moaning loudly, loud enough for someone to be able to hear from outside, and ejaculating onto the floor and Hinata’s pants.

“That was quick,” Hinata comments with a smirk.

“Ahh I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I wasn’t able to finish my task, and I got your pants and your floor dirty”

“Well then you’d better clean it up right?” Komaeda begins licking up the semen that dripped onto the floor. Taking his time, being more careful with cleaning Hinata's pants.

Hinata lifts Komaeda’s heads with a gentle finger, forcing him to look him in the eye, “That’s alright already, get on the bed,” Hinata commands, and Komaeda hurries to comply, sitting himself in the middle of the bed, staring at Hinata in excitement.

Hinata stands up unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and pulling off his pants and boxers, before joining Komaeda, crawling to sit between his spread legs. He leans over to kiss Komaeda as he begins jerking him off. Komaeda releasing little gasps at the touch on his still sensitive member.

“Do you think you can go again?” Hinata asks.

“Of course, Hinata-kun, anything for you, just please,” Komaeda whimpers as Hinata’s other hand comes up to tweak a nipple as he kisses him even more deeply. Sliding his tongue inside Komaeda’s open mouth.

After working his partner back up to full hardness, he reaches under his pillow, for something he had prepared ahead of time. Komaeda’s eyes were closed in pleasure as he panted, but suddenly opened upon hearing the distinctive clack of a bottle opening.

Hinata drips the bottle’s contents down Komaeda’s cock, making him gasp at the cold liquid, which then runs down his crack. He lifts Komaeda’s legs, “Hold them,” he commands, and Komaeda nods shakily , gripping onto his thighs, presenting himself.

Hinata slides his fingers down from Komaeda’s cock, circling around his balls and over his perineum, pressing down on it a little, before circling Komaeda’s pink opening and pressing inside. It slid in nicely, without much resistance, and Hinata quickly entered two more. Spreading his fingers, and inching deeper,looking for that spot, “Ahnn!” Komaeda gasps.

“Hey do you think I could make you cum again just from here?” Hinata asks with a chuckle. 

“Hinata-kun, please,” Komaeda begs teary-eyed.

Hinata slaps the side of his thigh, “Please what?”

“Please, inside… I need you inside,”

“But Komaeda-kun, I’m already inside,” Hinata teases, wiggling his fingers with a smirk.

“Please…" he begs, teary eyed and panting, "I need your cock inside me,”

“Well alright, since you asked so nicely,” Hinata says, leaning up again to kiss Komaeda, before thrusting in in one push.

Komaeda gasps, losing his grip on his legs, and Hinata pulls one over his shoulder, the other around his waist before thrusting in madly. The bed shaking and moving along with their movements, continuously aiming for Komaeda's prostate, edging him closer and closer to orgasm.

He reaches down one arm to touch himself but is stopped as Hinata takes his arm, grabs the other one as well and holds them above Komaeda’s head.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“P-Please Hinata-kun, I need… I want,” Komaeda’S whole face was flushed a deep pink, his mouth open and drooling and his eyes barely squinting open. It was the most attractive sight Hinata had ever seen. He can’t believe he used to be scared about taking charge, look at how good he was doing!

“No” Hinata answers with a smile and quick peck against his lovers lips.

“H-huh?”

“You will not touch yourself. And I will not touch you. You’re gonna cum just off of my dick alone, you hear me?”

“Y-y-yesss sirr,” Komaeda slurs.

Hinata thrusts deeper and harder, kissing down Komaeda's throat and jaw, leaving marks for everyone to see.

“Ahh Hinata,” He pants out.

“Go on, Komaeda,” Hinata whispers in his ear, “Cum,”

Komaeda cums with a full body shudder, his hole clenching down on Hinata’s cock, making Hinata see stars as he returns the sentiment inside of Komaeda.

They breathe into each others mouths erratically for a couple seconds, Hinata barely holding himself above Komaeda.

He pulls out slowly, cringing at the feeling of his soft cock slipping out of that welcoming heat. Komaeda whimpers at the feeling.

Hinata falls down beside Komaeda, catching his breath.

“Hinata-kun, hah,” Komaeda speaks up, still out of breath, “Thank you,” he says leaning over and kissing him on the cheek Hinata’s face goes red at the gentle gesture. He jumps back onto Komaeda and kisses him, his hand moving down the white haired boy's side slowly.

“Hinata-kun not again!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is honestly.  
> Give me feedback I guess, I wanna get better at writing smut I feel like it's always so stunted.


End file.
